The ImPossible
by kikyosesshomaruforever
Summary: this is the story of a boy in the knights tale world and is trying to prove himself as a knight!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- The Beginning Of The End

In this story…there's a young boy named…well, he really doesn't have a name at this point. Anyways, our young boy lives in the village of Manstercal, under the rule of the mighty King Hagrid. King Hagrid is heavily built, nice and plump you could say. He doesn't care about others except for his oldest and only son, Cornelius. Cornelius isn't exactly smart, he's not very handsome, and he's very rich, which is the only reason all the women in Manstercal want to be his bride.

Well, our young boy obviously wasn't interested in marrying Cornelius, but something much more important than that…slaying a dragon and becoming a knight in shining armor. Day after day our young boy dreams of such things, but he's always re-awoken by the fact that no one wants him, for he is a common thief. Very good one too.

He will go from store to store taking things and then try to sell them himself, but he's a horrible salesman and can't even sell a stone. The poor boy always goes to his cave, high above the village, into the mountains, and he screams and shouts at the terrible village of Manstercal. So, for now lets call him…shouting failure. Well, one day Shouting Failure went walking around the "down town" of Manstercal, when he noticed a messenger boy running threw town like a chicken with his head cut off, screaming and shouting about something or another.

The messenger boy stopped in front of Shouting Failure and read a scroll to him, saying, "Here e, here e! The great King Hagrid has found his daughter, but has discovered that she is locked away, high in the mountain, guarded by the fiercest, blackest dragon in the entire world! Anyone who can save his beauty of a daughter will be awarded one wish and her hand in marriage," And the messenger boy ran off announcing the news.

Shouting Failure was quite excited about this news and instantly ran up to his cave to prepare for the slotter of the dragon. He knows what his one wish is, of course, to be a knight in shining armor. So, I think I'll leave the rest of the story to Shouting Failure himself…

Switching… 

Well, I guess my name is Shouting Failure then, isn't it? Well, actually my name is Artemis. As you already know I want to be a knight in shining armor and have this village of Manstercal notice me as a great warrior! Then I'll show them! Ha!


	2. Chapter 2

Well…to get there, I'll have to slay a dragon! How am I suppose to do that? sigh…ok…I better get practing! I need a sword, but where will I get one? I'll just have to go steal one!

And so our young hero sets out on Quest #1…finding a sword…

"Um…Excuse me! Do you know where the black smith shop is?" I said approaching some guy…or at least I thought it was a guy! "Yes. Down the road." Said the girl and she began to walk down that road. "Hey! Wait up! Maybe you could help me out with something!" I called, quickly catching up with her. "What could I help…you…with?" She asked, giving me a disgusted look. "Do you know anything about swords? You see I need one so I can—" "Slay the dragon, save the princess, and be known as a great hero, right?" Well…she was right. "How'd you—" "Know? Lets just say I have a special talent. Come on. I'll help you find a sword." She smiled at me and continued to walk away. I snapped out of my shock and ran after her. "So, you know your way around this place!" I said. "Well of course! I live here! Don't you?" She was silent after asking that and I didn't bother to respond. "Um…could you answer me or something'?" "Well…I don't know where I really belong…sorry." "That's okay, it's none of my business." "Yah…it's not." "You don't have to be a jerk about it!" I decided just to be quiet. She rolled her eyes and continued walking to the black smith shop.

"What is it you're lookin' for sonny?" Asked some old guy when we entered the blacksmith shop. "A sword." I said bluntly. "Well, we have all sorts of swords! Just take a lookin' around and come on back when your finished up!"


End file.
